


Ten Thousand Channels, And Nothing's On

by waterofthemoon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, Kink, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, PWP, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/waterofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen catches Jared in the act. Jared doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Thousand Channels, And Nothing's On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bekkis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekkis/gifts).



> So I didn't think I was going to write any more non-AU J2! And then I comment porned. Um. Written for [**enablelove**](http://enablelove.livejournal.com/profile)'s [Wanking Meme](http://enablelove.livejournal.com/259009.html) back in November on [**bekkis**](http://bekkis.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt "Jensen walks in on Jared jerking off to porn. Oh what ever shall he do?" and originally posted [here](http://enablelove.livejournal.com/259009.html?thread=6350785#t6350785). Looked over by [**unperfectwolf**](http://unperfectwolf.livejournal.com/profile) before reposting!

Jensen's stumbling around in the kitchen, getting a glass of water, when he hears the noises coming from the living room.

It's the middle of the night. Jared should be in bed, but he's clearly not, unless he fell asleep in front of the TV again, so Jensen decides to see what he's up to. He doesn't realize what he's hearing until he's already in the doorway, and then it's too late to look away.

The TV is playing one of Jared's favorite videos, two guys plowing some brunette chick at the same time. He and Jared don't have a lot of secrets left, spank banks included, but—boundaries. Jensen shouldn't be here, even if he's already getting hard. And he hasn't even _looked_ at Jared yet.

When he finally does, it's all he can do not to moan. Jared's lit only by the flickering TV light, his eyes half-closed and low, quiet grunts coming out of his parted mouth. Then Jensen glances _down_, where Jared's hand is wrapped around his huge, hard dick.

Jared jerks himself in time with the thrusting on the TV, twisting his hand on the upstroke, trying to make it last. He clearly wasn't intending for anyone to watch him, and that just makes the free show even hotter; Jensen can't tear his eyes away. Jared's so stupidly hot, and Jensen's tired of the unfair temptation of being around him all the fucking time, and he just _snaps_. "You, uh," he says, voice rougher than he intends. "You want a hand with that?"

Jared startles but recovers quickly. "Hey, Jen," he drawls, looking Jensen up and down. "You offering?" He's still jerking off, maybe even showing off a little now that he knows he has an audience, the fucking exhibitionist.

"Hell, yes." Jensen nearly growls. He climbs practically on top of Jared and replaces Jared's hand with his own. Jared's cock feels fucking fantastic, hot and silky in his grip. Jensen wonders if he'll ever get to feel it in his mouth, his ass, splitting him wide open and filling him up.

"Get yours out, too," Jared groans. "Wanna feel it."

Instead of waiting for Jensen to get his brain in gear, though, he slips a hand down the waistband of Jensen's sweatpants. Jensen's not wearing underwear, and the first touch of Jared's hand against his cock has him bucking and gasping.

"Watch," Jared says, nodding in the direction of the TV. Jensen's almost forgotten about it. On screen, the three people are moaning as the video draws near its inevitable conclusion.

As they watch, Jared wraps a hand around him, making Jensen jerk up into his fist and stroke Jared harder in return. "You like that?" Jared murmurs directly into his ear. "Always wanted to try it sometime. Never found the right guy before, though."

It takes Jensen a second to realize that Jared means the video, not the handjobs, and then he blushes more than he wants to admit. "Who'd the girl be?"

"Anyone you want," Jared promises. He swipes his fingers over the head of Jensen's cock, making his nerves spark. "Danneel? She's pretty smoking. Bet she'd love having both our big cocks stuffed up in her."

"Nnnngh," says Jensen. Jared is criminally unfair, and Jensen can't even get mad about it because Jared's tugging and stroking him just right, dragging his orgasm out of him. He pays Jared back a little, collecting Jared's precome and moving his hand lower to play with his balls. Jared moans in stereo with the high, fake moans coming from the TV.

Then Jared reaches back and presses just the tip of his finger against Jensen's hole, and Jensen shoots on him, cursing Jared's name. "Such a bastard, god, _Jared_," he gasps.

Jared smirks. "You loved it."

"Do it to me for real sometime," Jensen murmurs, "then you'll see how much I love it." It's his turn to smirk as Jared comes hard all over Jensen and the couch, his face clenched in pleasure.

Jensen wipes his hand on Jared's t-shirt, unsure if Jared wants him to stay now that they've both come and the awkwardness is bound to settle in, but Jared pulls him in close to cuddle. The video ended while they weren't looking, so it's just them and the blue light from the TV.

"We should get to bed," Jared says eventually. "You've got that whiny scene with Misha tomorrow."

"Shut _up_, god," Jensen says, pushing at Jared ineffectually. He thinks he must fall asleep there in Jared's arms. The next thing he knows, it's morning, and he's waking up in Jared's bed, and it's only a little awkward.


End file.
